A Different World!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a story about Zack, Starr, Jesse, Rosa, and Cree are going to college at Hillman University at Wheeling, Virginia.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different World! **

**A/N: **_Hello Everyone! This new story I'm working on is called " A Different World!" This will be about Zack Whrenburg and Starr Pickles along with their friends, Jesse Barrow, Rosa Lopez, and Cree Carmichael as they go to college at Hillman University at Wheeling, Virginia. _

_If you seen the spin off of The Cosby Show, " A Different World" that's where I'm going for. _

_Attention! _

**_I need some males and females Adult OC's to be some teachers, Dorm room Adviser, and Principals. _**

**_Not only that, I need a lot of young adults like Zack, Jesse, Starr, Rosa, and Cree. Both male and females. _**

**_Three males and two females will be the main cast along with Zack, Starr, Jesse, Rosa, and Cree. _**

**_Give me details and etc about your OC's. I need somebody new to the story. _**

Trust me the Rugrats ganggang along with Natalie, Jil, Peter, and other OC's will make visit for Zack, Starr, Jesse, Rosa, and Cree.

What you guys think of the idea?

Stay tune for more information and chapters of A Different World!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different World! **

**A/N: **_Hello Everyone! This new story I'm working on is called " A Different World!" This will be about Zack Whrenburg and Starr Pickles along with their friends, Jesse Barrow, Rosa Lopez, and Cree Carmichael as they go to college at Hillman University at Wheeling, Virginia. _

**Main Cast:**

**Zack Whrenbug(celrock)**

**Starr Pickles(lilnate13)**

**Jesse Barrow(JJB-JesseBarrow)**

**Rosa Lopez(lilnate13)**

**Cree Carmichael(lilnate13)**

**Hunter(TropicalandSean)**

**Brandon(TropicalandSean)**

**Hannah(AsToldBy Hazel)**

**Caramella DiCaramello Owens(TCKing12)**

**Booboo Stewart **

**Coach Walter Oakes(lilnate13)-coach of the Varsity Basketball Team.**

**Leticia "Lettie" Berry(lilnate13)- Girls Dorm director.**

**Reccuring Cast:**

**Tommy Pickles**

**Dil Pickles**

**Chuckie Finester**

**Kimi Finester**

**Phil, Jil, and Lil Deville**

**Angelica and Summer Pickles**

**Susie Carmichael-Frumpkin**

**Harold Frumpkin**

**Peter Albany(TCKING12)**

**Hazel Levine(AsToldBy Hazel)**

**CeCe Proud( Disney Proud Family)**

**Rosiland Hall(Nairobi-Harper)**

**Maryse(Nairobi-Harper)**

**Celese(Celrock)**

**Stu and Didi Pickles**

**Randy and Lucy Carmichael**

**Candi(TCKING12)**

Trust me there will be more cast members to come. If you have any more OC's for me to borrowed let me know. Thank you guys for let me borrowed your OC's.

Chapter 1:

Zack POV

_[ It's August 21st and this is the first day of Me, Starr, and our friends, Jesse Barrow and Rosa Lopez of college! That's right! Me and my woman, and our friends are going to college together at Hillman University! Me and Starr was waiting for this day to come! Me and Starr wants to be away from our family and live our life together.]_

_Zack Ehrenburg got even taller over the summer. He has short blonde hair wearing a red Hollister So Cal Graphic Tee with a pair of black short pants with a pair of black Nike socks and Black and red Nike Tennis shoe. _

_Starr has long curly blonde hair wearing white and blue shirt with a fancy grey jacket, black skirt and a pair of black high heels with shell jewerly. _

_Zack and Starr walk in the girls dorm room house first to get Starr settle in first. Zack and Starr was a maize of the place. The living room place looks really nice with furnitures, bookshelves, fire place, and a thirty inch Flat Screen TV. _

_" _Oh wow! This place is amazing!" said Starr. " Can't believed we are here!"

" I know! The two of us will finally have alone time at Hillman University." Zack wrap his arms around Starr's waist as he was kissing on her neck as Starr started laughing.

" Not on my watch!" yelled Stu as he caught Zack and Starr off guard as he scared them to death.

" Daddy!" yelled Starr as she was embarrassed. Stu Pickles along with Didi Pickles, Tommy Pickles, Tommy's girlfriend, Kimi Finester and Dil Pickles was carrying Starr's luggage's and bags. Tommy Pickles is almost finishing Film school as he graduated next year in spring. Tommy and Kimi finally got back together over the summer. Dil Pickles finally got in at Reptar University as he was going for Doctor Bachelor's degree. Dil's long term girlfriend and also the mother of his child, CeCe Proud which it is Starr's BFF's. CeCe is at Howard University as she is going to be a lawyer.

" Don't Daddy me! I sent you here to get a education, NOT be making out with lover boy over here." said Stu as he was talking about Zack as Stu gave Zack the look on his face as Zack was freak out.

Dil Pickles bust out laughing what his father's Stu say to Zack. " Dad call Zack lover boy! HaHa!" Stu gave Dil a mean look as Dil know the answer. " Okay. Dilly shut up now."

" Please do!" said Starr.

" Starr I mean it! You need to focus on school not no partying, or not too much of Zack time." said Stu.

" Dadddy I will! You and mom raise me to a mature young woman now...It's time to me to prove it to myself how strong I am." said Starr as she wrap her arms around her daddy's arms with a smile on her face.

Didi Pickles walks up as she was smiling and was proud of her daughter, Starr as she gave her a hugged, " I beileve our baby girl is all grown up as a beautiful young lady."

" I believed you right too honey." Stu replied as he gave Starr a hugged and kiss on her forehead as he stare at Zack. " I be watching you Zack. But...Take care of my baby girl."

Zack nods his head, " Yes sir Mr. Pickles!"

Meanwhile, Jesse Barrow and Rosa Lopez came came in with luggage's as they met up with Starr and Zack.

Jesse was wearing grey shirt that say " Hillman University" with blue diem jean and a pair of brown shoes while Rosa Lopez dyed her hair brown as it was long and curly. Rosa was wearing a red and black dress with a pair of black high heels.

Rosa Lopez got excited to see both Zack and Starr, " There's the Star-Crossed lovers! Come here you too!" Rosa hugged both Zack and Starr. Jesse hugged Starr as he gave Zack a handshake.

" Jesse! Man, glad to see you guys!" said Zack. " How was your summer?"

" Hell" Jesse answered. " I have to have two summer job over the break because my mom made me."

" Dang bro! Why Mrs. B don't let you take a break?" Zack questioned.

" Because my mom say I'm too lazy and think I will just don't nothing." Jesse answered as he was gloomy.

" Which your mother was right about that, you are lazy." Starr laughed.

" I know right! It took him forever to plan a date for the both of us." said Rosa.

Jesse Barrow look at both his girlfriend, Rosa Lopez and Starr Pickles with a mean look.

" Jeez! Thanks ladies!" Jesse rolled his eyes as Rosa wrap her arms around Jesse as she comfort him.

" Oh babe! I was just messing with you." Rosa smile with delight.

" You know I can't stay mad at my Rosa." smiled Jesse. " I love you!"

" I love you too Jesse Pooh!" as Jesse and Rosa was smiling each other as Tommy Pickles broke it up the romance as he got between Jesse and Rosa.

" Okay lovers! Let's get Starr and Rosa settle in." said Tommy as Rosa and Starr both got excited as they was jumping up and down.

" Were going to be roomies!" both Rosa and Starr giggle as they ran upstairs and left everyone with their luggage's.

Dil made the first speak as he was getting mad, " Now I know both Starr and Rosa are going to bring their butt down here and carried their stuff."

" Quit whining! Be a man and help carried the luggage's!" Stu tells Dil as Dil as complaining as he carried the luggage's.

~ADW~

Starr and Rosa POV

Starr and Rosa went upstairs as they was were excited about their dorm room. Starr and Rosa saw other freshmans girls getting into their dorm as some of them have to share with a upper classmen girls.

" Oh my god Rosa! This place is awesome!" said Starr.

" I know right! Can't believe we are freshman college girls!" Rosa got excited along with Starr as they was giggling again until the girls dorm director, who is an elderly African-American woman who is about in her forties or fifties. She has short black hair, she is brown skin. Have brown eyes, a nice body average of a woman. she was wearing a button up dressy blue shirt with a long black skirt and a pair of black heels. She bump into Starr and Rosa as she gave the girls a smile.

" Hello! You must be new freshman's! I'm Ms. Lettie Berry, your dorm director." said Ms. Lettie.

" I'm Starr Pickles! and this is my friend, Rosa Lopez." Starr introduced as both of them shook Ms. Lettie's hand.

" It's nice to meet you two! You girls have room 1413 and your roommate is already here packing." said Ms. Lettie.

" Okay. Thank You!" both Starr and Rosa as they was rushing to their dorm room.

Starr and Rosa made it to their dorm room as it was all pretty in Pink, and purple. The room was beautiful as it was on twin bed and a bunk bed that one bed is on top as the other is on the bottom. Starr and Rosa realize that someone got the single twin size bed as they was questioned who she is.

" I wonder who is our mystery roomies!" said Starr.

" Who ever she is, I hope she an't somebody who we don't like." said Rosa. As soon she say that...they heard a voice that sounded like Cree Carmichael.

" Starr! Rosa! Is good to see you here!" said Cree.

Starr and Rosa froze as they was whispering to each other.

" Oh no! It's Cree." said Starr.

" Run for your lives." Rosa replied.

" I can't...I'm wearing heels." Starr answered as they turn and face Cree with a smile on their face.

Cree was wearing a white vest that has "GB" in glittered silver writing with a glittered silver tie. on the back it say "GirlBye!" in pink writing. Cree was wearing a silver and white mini skirt and a pair of white Louis Vutton boots. Cree has long curly auburn mix with blondish/black hair. Cree wears make-up and fake eyelashes. Cree loves staring at herself in her mirror as she always use her catchphrase: "thebombdotcom" and "Girlye!" Cree was the most drama diva back in high school days. Cree has a one year old daughter named, Cameron as she was being a single mother raising her child while her baby father, Peter-2 left Cree and Cameron for Kimi-2 as they live at the 2nd Dimension.

" Hi Cree!" smiled Starr. " It's good to see you again!"

" I know right! We haven't seen each other forever!" Cree replied. " Are you excited about college?"

" Of course! We are been waiting for this day to come!" Rosa replied.

Cree, Starr, and Rosa giggled as they started laughing.

" We are going to have so much fun at Hillman University! I believe we are going to best roomies!" Cree smiled with a grin on her face.

" I really hope so too!" Starr replied.

Meanwhile, two other girls came by walking in Starr, Cree, and Rosa's room unexpected.

One girl was She is very beautiful and her facial features resemble Candi's own, but with much more matured physiognomies. She has slightly fairer skin, faint blushing cheeks, and black painted lips. Her big eyes are a vibrant electric green and they sport dark purple eye-shadow and thick black mascara. Her short hair, which she likes to style in a ponytail with a golden crown on its base, is dark brown. She has a slim and quite curvy figure, and is tall. She wears a tight, brown leather racing jumpsuit with white stripes that runs all along her sides, a white and brown skirt that covers tight brown spandex pants while her already trim waist is adorned with a thick black and white checkerboard belt, and black high platform boots and spiral candy knee-patches cover each leg, and a white scarf around her neck with the same crown symbol on the front and brown fingerless gloves complete the image.

The other girl has long waist length jet black hair, with sea - green eyes. She has dimples that are both pierced. And a average body type with slight curves. She is 5'7". (She is the tallest female in her family). (Her features are more Asian). This girl is huge lover of nature, she is a photographer. Which is a form of art just like fashion. She had stayed on the photography side at the end though. She loves to take wedding pictures and pictures of the wild. She is a huge coffee love and a baker.

" Hello Ladies!" said the first girl. " I'm Princess Caramella DiCaramello Owens. Daughter of Crumbelina and Timothy. and this is my dear fiend, Hannah Parkerson."

" Hey!" said Hannah.

" Nice to meet you both Caramella and Hannah!" said Starr.

" It's Princess Caramella." Caramella corrected her.

Cree rolled her eyes, " Whatever!"

" I'm Rosa Lopez and this is Starr Pickles and Cree Carmichael." Rosa introduced to them.

" Pickles!" Caramella started laughing along with Hannah as she was just being Caramella's friend. " That is the wackiest last name ever! And what's so special about Cree?"

" What's so special about Caramella?" Cree questioned her.

" Excuse me! My mother named me that name!" said Caramella.

" For what? off of a soda drink, Mella Yella?" Cree bust out laughing as Caramella was getting angry. Starr was changing the subject as she was talking nice to Caramella and Hannah.

" Cree is silly sometimes. It's nice meeting you both!" Starr said. " I hope we can hang out some times!"

" It's great to meet you too!" Caramella said. " Yes, we will." Caramella was looking so mean at Cree as she didn't like Cree attitude at all.

Caramella told Hannah to come on as Hannah follow her out the door as Starr close the door as she was looking at Cree with a mean look.

" What? I don't know why you staring at me." said Cree. " I know I'm thebombdotcom but..seriously what's the problem?"

" Your big mouth is the reason why we are mad at you." said Rosa.

" For what? I was only speaking my opinion! Who call themselves a Princess? It's bad enough we have Peter Albany calling himself a King." Cree was combing her hair in the mirror.

" But still! You don't assault people! You know you was wrong you was joking about her name." said Starr.

" Yeah but...she was joking about your last name and my name?" Cree said.

" So...you just be the better and bigger person. We didn't come to school just being popularity!" said Starr.

" Why not? Popularity is fun! You get access to party and games and plus, all the guys will be staring at us! Varsity Seniors!" Cree was blushing.

" Is that what you was thinking all summer?" Rosa questioned Cree as she put her hand on her hip.

" You damn right! These guys are thebombdotcom!" Cree was getting happy.

~ADW~

Zack and Jesse POV

Zack and Jesse finally went to their dorm room on room 643. Zack and Jesse opens the door as they see their place is very nice as they have a big screen TV, a big radio, a very nice computer, and all the nice things you see. Their roommates, are very rich and wealthy. Zack and Jesse feel like they are in paradise already.

" Wow! Check this out!" said Jesse.

" I know man this is awesome!" Zack was amazed. " I wonder who live here?" Zack questioned.

" That would be me." a voice answered as Jesse Barrow and Zack Whrenburg turns around as they was shock who was their new roommate. It was Booboo Stewart. The guy who play Selth on Twilight and on other movies.

Booboo is a mixture with Chinese, Japanese, and Korean. He has long brownish dark hair, he has tight eyes, a perfect grin smile. He's tall and has an average body. Vey athletic looking as he knows martial arts and dance moves. he was wearing a green and white men tank top with a pair of black shorts and and a green and white Nike shoes.

"You're Booboo Stewart! The guy from Twilight." said Jesse.

" Yeap! That's me." said Booboo.

" What are you doing here? You're a Celebrity!" said Zack.

" So...Celebrity can't go to a regular college?" Booboo questioned as he was walking to grab him a bottle of water.

" No! That's not what I'm meant. I never seen any Celebrity goes to a real college before." said Zack. " Why did you choose this school?"

" I don't know. I guess I want to try to be normal for once and getting my education!" Booboo answered. " Especially for the ladies!" Booboo grinned.

" I know what you mean...This ladies are hot in Hillman University!" said Jesse.

" Especially this girl named, Cree Carmichael. She is totally hot!" said Booboo as Zack and Jesse bust out laughing as Booboo didn't get it what's funny.

" You seriously like Cree Carmichael?" Zack laughed.

" What's wrong with Cree?" Booboo questioned.

" Cree is the annoying drama diva back in our school at Reptar City." Jesse answered.

" I don't see her annoying. she seem so nice, cute, funny, and down to earth." Booboo smiled as he was liking Cree.

" Serious dude, do you really know Cree Carmichael?" Jesse questioned.

" Jesse it's okay him liking Cree, I'm sure Cree feels the same way." said Zack. " Maybe you should ask her out just for a dinner date."

To Be Continued...

Sorry! Wish there was more. I was rushing to get this story publish. Chapter 3 will be available soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different World! **

**A/N: **_Hello Everyone! This new story I'm working on is called " A Different World!" This will be about Zack Whrenburg and Starr Pickles along with their friends, Jesse Barrow, Rosa Lopez, and Cree Carmichael as they go to college at Hillman University at Wheeling, Virginia. _

**Main Cast:**

**Zack Whrenbug(celrock)**

**Starr Pickles(lilnate13)**

**Jesse Barrow(JJB-JesseBarrow)**

**Rosa Lopez(lilnate13)**

**Cree Carmichael(lilnate13)**

**Hunter(TropicalandSean)**

**Brandon(TropicalandSean)**

**Hannah(AsToldBy Hazel)**

**Caramella DiCaramello Owens(TCKing12)**

**Booboo Stewart **

**Coach Walter Oakes(lilnate13)-coach of the Varsity Basketball Team.**

**Leticia "Lettie" Berry(lilnate13)- Girls Dorm director.**

**Reccuring Cast:**

**Tommy Pickles**

**Dil Pickles**

**Chuckie Finester**

**Kimi Finester**

**Phil, Jil, and Lil Deville**

**Angelica and Summer Pickles**

**Susie Carmichael-Frumpkin**

**Harold Frumpkin**

**Peter Albany(TCKING12)**

**Hazel Levine(AsToldBy Hazel)**

**CeCe Proud( Disney Proud Family)**

**Rosiland Hall(Nairobi-Harper)**

**Maryse(Nairobi-Harper)**

**Celese(Celrock)**

**Stu and Didi Pickles**

**Randy and Lucy Carmichael**

**Candi(TCKING12)**

Trust me there will be more cast members to come. If you have any more OC's for me to borrowed let me know. Thank you guys for let me borrowed your OC's.

Chapter 2:

Brandon POV

[ Wow! I'm a freshman in college! Man time fly by really quick. But...I'm so excited! Me and Hunter will be finally be roommate.]

Brandon and Hunter was started unpacking their things as they are excited about their first semester.

" Yo Big Man, can you believe we made it this far! There's babe's everywhere on campus!" said Hunter.

" You say it Hunter, at least they look better than the others girls back at home." Brandon. " I miss Lillian! Do you think she feel the same way?" Brandon questioned Hunter.

" Dude, get it together! You and Lil never dated!" said Hunter.

" Not yet but...very soon." Brandon.

" Yeah and I will be partying with Jay-Z." Hunter was being sarcasm. " see how sarcasm works."

" You joking now but, me and Lil will be together. She is the love of my life." said Brandon.

" Okay!" said Hunter as thinking the part about Brandon and Lil was pretty weird as he was getting his things. " I'm about to head out."

" Wait! Where you going?" Brandon asked.

" I'm going to the park." Hunter answered. " By the way, if my ex girlfriend, Shelby call me...tell her I'm not here and I won't show up until late at night. Bye!"

"Wait! Hunter, you..." Before Brandon could finished, Hunter hurried off and left. " you forgot your wallet." Brandon said as he shook his head laughing.

~ADW~

Caramella POV

[ Oh my fucking god! Who the hell do this Cree bitch think she is with her ghetto ratchet ass! I never seen a ghetto bitch hood rat before in my life until now! And that catchphrase " thebombdotcom and "GirlBye!" is such a hood rat words. Hood rats don't talk proper or check their grammar. That's how ratchet they are! They will never be royalty, pretty and popular like...me! Queen Caramella!]

Caramella storm in her dorm room as Hannah was following behind her. Caramella was mad as hell and was very pissed off. Caramella don't like no one confronted her and think they are better than her. Cree was the #1 girl that Caramella don't like in Hillman University. And Caramella will get her revenge on Cree very soon.

" How dare Cree disrespect me! I'm Queen Caramella DiCaramello Owens for crying out loud!" yelled Caramella. " That bitch needs to show me respect!"

" Well...you were kind of rude to them for the start." Hannah commented as Caramella turn her head toward Hannah as she was looking very serious in the eye.

" Excuse me?" said Caramella. " What did you say to me? Are you blaming this on me!" Caramella yelled as she got closer to Hannah as she was scaring Hannah.

" No mam my Queen." said Hannah as Caramella turn her frown into a smile.

" Good! Good girl!" Caramella pat Hannah on the head like a dog. While Caramella turn around as she was talking, Hannah was making faces behind Caramella back as she rolled her eyes.

" We need a plan to get Cree, Starr, and Rosa back! We should pull a prank on them like...pour mud and slimy worms all over them and you can take the photo of them as you are a fantastic taking photos and we can put on all social media and the school website! Those bitches don't know who they dealing with."

~ADW~

Zack POV

[ Me and Jesse Barrow are heading to Algebra 1 class while we was walking, Jesse Barrow was talking about our roommate, Booboo Stewart who is a Celebrity from Twilight movie as he has a major crush on Cree Carmichael which there's nothing wrong with Cree other than she is a loud mouth, She act like a brat spoil princess and always say "BoyBye! and GirlBye!" to people. But...Cree can be a really cool person and she sometimes loyal. I remembered at first I did have a little feelings for Cree and I sort do a little but...I'm in love with my girlfriend, Starr and she is the only girl I care about.]

" I can't believed the Hollywood Twilight Celebrity has a crush on Cree Carmichael." Jesse Barrow bust out laughing.

" Come on Jesse, Cree is not that bad." said Zack as Jesse look up to Zack as he started laughing.

" Are you serious?" Jesse laughed. " Cree is loudest big mouth I've ever seen."

" Yeah, but...she always help us out and she can be a really cool person." said Zack.

" Whoa Zack-Man are you in love with Cree too?" Jesse questioned as Zack was looking weird as he didn't say anything until Jesse started laughing.

" I was just kidding man!" Jesse pat Zack on the back.

Zack was laughing nervously with a grin, " Yeah! Right."

" We should get going to class, I heard that our teacher Mr. Bradford Taylor is a retired Army colonel. And he don't play. Let's get going." Jesse tels Zack as they headed to class.

~ADW~

Cree POV

[ I swear that Caramella girl is starting to bug the hell out of me! I can't stand girls who are royalty. I don't care you a Queen, Princess, a freakin goddess or whatever you want to call yourself. I'm Cree Carmichael booboo! They can't about that life! GirlBye!]

Cree was sport bra that was a black and white referee color uniform wearing a black mini skirt with a silver white glitter belt and a pair of black boots. Cree was stairing at herself in her make up mirror as she was flipping back her long auburn blondish/black hair as she was checking her make up. Starr was sitting next to Cree while Rosa was sitting behind Cree as Rosa and Starr was chatting as they getting Cree attention.

Starr was wearing a pink shirt with a white vest with blue diem jean and a pair of white heels as her finger nails and toe nails were painted pink. As Starr has long golden curly blonde hair.

Rosa was wearing a red top with a black mini skirt with a pair of black boots as Rosa looks very sexy in her outfit. Rosa have long pretty black hair with her sassy latina ways.

" I wonder where the boys are?" said Rosa as she was talking about her boyfriend, Jesse and Zack. " They are about to be late for class."

" Who knows about Zack, Zack is always late for class because he always over slept." Starr giggles.

" Blah! Blah! Who cares! Let's get to the fact about that Caramella bitch." said Cree.

" you mean Queen Caramella?" Rosa tries to corrected Cree.

" No, the Caramella bitch." Cree replied. " I don't give a damn if she is a queen or not! No one tell me what to do!"

" I beileve I can Ms. Carmichael." said Mr. Bradford Taylor as he was beside Cree on the left standing up as he had his arms fold as he was staring right at her.

Mr. Bradford Taylor is a retired Army colonel. He is African-American. He like in his late 30's and early 40's. He has a low black hair cut with a black beard and mustache. He wears his old Army uniform with his Army hat. Mr. Bradford Taylor is the Algebra 1 teacher.

Cree got nervously as she smile at him with delight, " Mr. Taylor! What a wonderful surprise to mee t you!"

" I know what you trying to do Ms. Carmichael. That kissing to the teacher is not going to work on me." said Mr. Bradford Taylor.

" Mr. Taylor, I wasn't talking about you honest!" Cree was getting really scared and nervous as Starr and Rosa felt the same way.

" I know. I was messing with you kids." Mr. Bradford Taylor was laughing as he shook all the girls hands. " It's to meet you ladies. Where you from?"

" Reptar City." Starr answered.

" Reptar City, I have heard of that city. The most drama city of the U.S." said Mr. Bradford Taylor.

" Sadly yes. So, ashamed of our city. The Whole -A drama along with Disney/Nickelodeon Characters..." Before could Cree could finished, Rosa was covering Cree's mouth to shut her up as Cree was mumbling.

" But...it also a beautiful city." said Rosa as her and Starr smile at Mr. Bradford Taylor.

" Sound very interesting!" said Mr Bradford Taylor. " Good meeting you girls."

Meanwhile, Zack Ehrenburg and Jesse Barrow was being late for class as they shown up late. Mr. Bradford Taylor spotted both Zack and Jesse sneaking their way to their seat without Mr. Bradford Taylor notice it.

" Mr. Whrenburg and Mr. Barrow! You two are late!" said Mr. Bradford Taylor.

" What is you two excuse being late now?" asked Starr. " Sleeping late? Forgot you have class?"

" Not helping." Zack whispering to Starr.

" You guys are being late to my class, your punishment is to work for Mrs. Darbus for her drama club." said Mr. Bradford Taylor.

" Aww man! Not no High School Musical all over again!" Jesse complained.

" Hate Drama Club." Zack complained.

Starr was shock that there a drama club as she got excited, " We should definely try out for Drama club!"

" Who do you think I look like...Sharpay Evans?" Cree questioned. " Even though we both are fabulous but...I'm better." Cree flip her hair.

To Be Continued...

There will be more you guys! Glad you enjoyed it!✌ ㈇9


End file.
